You Are The Only One
by BrokenAngelWings83
Summary: After eight months of dating, the night has finally come for Ichigo and Orihime. (RATED M FOR HEAVY CITRUS!)


**You Are The Only One:** _After eight months of dating, the night has finally come for Ichigo and Orihime._

 **Pairings:** IchiHime

 **Music Influence:** Kill For You _by 3 Pill Morning_

 **Rating:** M _(for explicit adult situations and language)_

* * *

" _Dark to light. You made me see that love is a place where I am wanted."_

Ichigo Kurosaki stood outside Orihime Inoue's apartment, his back to the door. His lips were still swollen from the heated kisses and his body was still alive from her wanton touches and moans. So why was he on the other side of the door? He didn't want to rush things.

Granted, they had been dating for eight months now. It was also true that this had happened more than once over the past month and he would be lying if he didn't want it to go further. Hell, he had almost lost control on more than one occasion.

Stupidly, while his sweet, innocent girlfriend was kissing him passionately, her small hands roaming his taut chest as he drew moan after moan from her with his thumbs grazing the curves of her large breasts, blood rushing, pumping south at an alarming rate... what had he been saying? Oh yes… _**Stupidly**_ , he had made some excuse to leave. Something about homework for his Shakespearean class or nonsense like that.

He had left the love of his life on her couch, panting and confused. God, he was going to hell.

Kicking himself in the proverbial ass, he started off in the direction of the stairs. That was until he heard a sound. Something that stabbed him right in the stomach. Soft sobbing.

* * *

Orihime sat with her head in her hands, palms covering her eyes as she let out another shuddering sob. What had she done wrong? She thought she had made it more than obvious that she was ready. **More** than ready.

But he had all but run out of the apartment. She had been encased in his warmth, his intense spiritual pressure and heated desire as his hands explored her curves before he suddenly pulled away from her. She was left frustrated, confused, and even slightly hurt.

As she sat there, racking her brain for some idea of how to address this issue again with Ichigo, she finally made a decision. She stood from her seat, her expression became determined. She would just tell him. She would never pressure him into anything he didn't want to do. But she had to voice to him that at least she was ready for the next step in their relationship.

A hesitant knock resounded on her door. Orihime took a deep breath and strode confidently to the entryway and opened it. There was Ichigo, his hand still raised to knock again. He moved that hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it as he looked down at her.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but Orihime was too quick for him. She grabbed him by his black t-shirt and pulled him into her small apartment, with surprising ease. Perhaps it was from her eagerness, or because he let her. Either way, no surprised look passed over Ichigo's handsome face. Only the heated gaze returned to his darkening amber eyes.

" _Stole my heart, so easily. I don't want it back because you helped me find it."_

She knew her eyes mirrored the same fiery desire that shone in Ichigo's. She kept pulling him until he was through the threshold. Orihime turned then, letting go of his shirt only to close and lock her door, and even as the padlock clicked into place, she was turned quickly and pressed up against the cool wood.

Ichigo pushed his hard body into her lush curves, his mouth covering hers in reckless abandon, his passionate kisses losing none of the heat or desire from before he had so idiotically left her. He needed this. He needed to feel her, to touch her. Most of all, he had to show her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him.

" _My love will always be unending. Your life I'll never stop defending. You're right. The only thing left I need is us together."_

Orihime pulled back slightly from the kiss, her lips swollen again from the intensity and hunger that both of them poured into it.

"Ichigo," she spoke, her voice thick with desire as her lips moved over his. "I-.."

"More kissing, less talking." Ichigo grunted, lifting her left thigh and hooking it over his right hip.

"But Ichigo, I want you to know I want this. I don't want to pressure you into anything."

Ichigo's lips twitched against Orihime's as he tried to suppress his laughter. "Hime, does it really seem like I don't want this?"

"Well-…Ichigo!" She gasped as she felt his hand slide over her large breast and his thumb rub circles over the peak of her nipple through her thin, mint green sweater, rolling his hips into hers simultaneously.

He pressed a long, deep kiss to her lips, his tongue gliding into her mouth. When she let out a soft moan it sent heat straight to his groin. He needed to hear her say his name again, he craved it. Ichigo rocked his denim clad hips into her again, his free hand gripping the underside of her right thigh and guiding it up over his left hip until she was completely surrounding him, clinging to him like a lifeline.

Orihime gave up talking; it was practically useless. Her brain was mush anyway at that point. All that she could do was give into her own desires and try to keep up with Ichigo's relentless energy. It didn't take much coaxing, with how he rolled his growing hardness into her clothed core. Each time it drove her a little more insane. He slid his hands underneath her thin sweater and rubbed her nipples with both his thumbs, causing the lacy fabric of her pale pink bra to graze and tease her already sensitive peaks. Electric shocks shot through her breasts, down into her spine, pleasantly, then to her core. It was getting so hot. And she was getting frustrated with wearing too much clothing, and that _he_ was wearing too much clothing as well.

Ichigo's mouth left hers and she pouted until he bit her earlobe, along with another driven roll of his hips against hers and a squeeze this time to her one breast as the other one was groped. She felt more alive than she ever had before. Their touches had been intense before, but this was at a whole other level in itself.

"Ahh! Ichigo…" Orihime whimpered.

That's what he must've wanted her to say, because she was immediately rewarded with a growl and one hand slipping down between them to touch her. She gasped his name again. Ichigo pulled her skirt up to her waist and slid his rough fingers over her inner thigh.

Ichigo groaned as he explored her soft, hot skin. It felt like silk and it only got more heated as his hand drew closer to her sex. He felt himself throb painfully through his jeans but it didn't matter to him. He was going to make up for being a jerk and leaving the apartment before when things had started to escalate only an hour before. He was going to make it up to her every day of their lives if she'd let him.

Orihime was lost in the feel of his fingers, his mouth as he descended from her ear to her throat, nipping and licking her before sucking and biting the sensitive porcelain flesh. She knew he was leaving marks on her but she didn't mind. His fingers pushed down the lacy waistband of her panties and teased the soft thatch of auburn curls above her overheated sex. She whined; her body aching for him to relieve the pressure building inside of her as he stoked and built the fire raging inside of her trembling frame.

Ichigo bit back a groan by biting on Orihime's collarbone. Feeling her so intimately like this was more amazing than any of his fantasies or dreams combined.

" _My girl the chains we're gonna break through. This world will only try to take you."_

"Ichigo, please…" She begged.

It was all the incentive he needed. Slowly, his index finger pushed against her slit. He grit his teeth together when he felt how warm and wet she was for him. It was driving him crazy. Acting on instinct and drawing his head back from her shoulder to look at her beautiful face, Ichigo watched her intently as he began to explore the most intimate part of her. He slid his finger over her entrance and watched her tremble and bite her bottom lip. Not good enough, he decided. There was something more he had to figure out to pleasure her. He continued his exploration.

Ichigo slipped his forefinger up her sex slowly and she bucked her hips against him when he hit the most sensitive part of her. She gasped in pleasure, sucking in a deep breath.

"Do that again." She voiced her desire out loud.

Ichigo grinned slyly. There it was, the spot he could use to draw out her pleasure. Not that it seemed she needed much coaching. His chest swelled with momentary pride. His shy little girlfriend had a naughty streak after all. He didn't waste time though. He rubbed the pad of his finger around the peak of her sex, causing gasps and moans to slip past Orihime's beautiful kiss-swollen lips.

Ichigo watched her bend back like a taut bow string, taking the opportunity to use his free hand to grab her sweater and pull it from her body. He stilled his finger only until she had unhooked and discarded her bra, before sliding another finger to meet the previous one and pinched the swollen nub.

" _Stay strong. Every single word I say is true. I'd kill for you."_

Orihime's hips jerked suddenly. Oh god, what was he doing to her? How was he doing this to her? She knew he was every bit a virgin as she was. Though they had done some touching and exploring in the past, it had definitely never been this intimate. Her mind was too mixed up in the moment to process logical thought after Ichigo started to pull nub between his fingers and rubbed it with his thumb. She cried out, her voice high and loud. She couldn't help it. The burning was getting worse. She needed release, her body craved more.

Ichigo watched her face contort in lustful need as he stroked and rubbed her sensitive nub faster. He was panting as hard as she was. Orihime was beautiful, inside and out, but like this… she was a whole other kind of beautiful. Her cheeks were red, not from embarrassment of their actions or the sounds she was making, but the heat and the deep seeded hunger that had gone on unsated for what seemed like ages now. Just a little more.

" _Don't you know? You are the one who deserves it all and lives forever."_

Orihime arched back as Ichigo kissed down her neck, licking the swells of her breasts and finally taking one of her rosy nipples into his mouth. His fingers moved quickly and in rapid succession over and over, in time with his ministrations to the onslaught of her nipple. Her body grew taut. She felt the fire inside her rise and spark from her insides out. Her vision began to fade and black out as the nearing of her orgasm approached her. Tingling began to strike all corners of her extremities and she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Ichigo! Pl-please! I need-...!" She pleaded.

Ichigo pressed his thumb into the trembling peak of Orihime's sex, causing her to throw her head back in a silent scream. He released her breast so he could watch her ride her orgasm, not stopping the pressure on her the entire time. He felt himself twitch inside his too tight jeans as her wetness increased and her heat poured over his fingers. This was almost too much.

" _All I need is you alone. I was begging for air and you made me better."_

Orihime slowly came back to earth, her vision cleared and her heaving chest began to calm slightly. She took a deep breath and looked at Ichigo, who's eyes had only become darker with lust. With a sudden movement, and a surprised grunt on Ichigo's part, Orihime somehow managed to unhook her still trembling legs from his hips and push him backwards onto the small couch.

She straddled his lap grasping that the ends of his t-shirt and tugging at. Ichigo watched her with wide eyes for a moment before indulging in looking over the bite marks, red spots and sweat that he had littered over her originally unmarred fair skin. He took in the large curves of her breasts, the slope of her thin waist and the slight flaring of her delicate hips. That was until Orihime made a frustrated noise.

"Ichigo. Less looking, more touching."

He grinned. "Is that what you want, Hime?"

She rewarded him with a bright blush of her cheeks and a soft huff from her lips.

Ichigo laughed, lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it away. "You weren't so shy a few minutes ago."

Orihime pressed a finger to his lips to hush him while a giggle threatened to take over as her full lips twitched uncontrollably.

"Ichigo, stop."

Said man nodded mutely, the light in his eyes still dancing with humor. Orihime lowered the upper half of her body, sliding her finger from his lips down his neck and center of his chest before her other hand joined in and splayed against the ridges of the hard planes of each muscle. Her sweet mouth covered his with a raging hunger and Ichigo's left arm encircled her waist, his hand clasping onto her hip while he sank his other fingers into her silky, auburn tresses.

Ichigo groaned into her mouth when she moved her core over his throbbing problem. He bit down on her fleshy bottom lip, causing her to gasp. His hand left her hair to slide down over her ass and grabbed one of the firm globes before massaging it, rocking into her sex.

Orihime moaned sweetly, breathing hotly against his lips every time he ground into her. He was doing it again and she was going to lose herself in it. But this time, she wanted him to feel it with her.

"Ichigo…" She breathed. "I-chigo…your pants."

"Mmm... hmm? Oh right." With quick, yet careful movements, he lifted her up into his arms bridal style and walked to her bedroom, closing the door behind him. He laid her out on her comfortable futon, while toeing off his socks and unbuckling his black leather belt.

Orihime watched him with glazed over eyes. Stormy eyes not missing an inch of gloriously tanned skin stretched over his long, lean and taut frame. Every muscle was defined and the shadows playing on his magnificent body made her mouth water. She watched, unabashed, as he removed his belt and opened the button at the fly of his jeans. Orihime licked her rosy lips.

Ichigo was feeling so confident when he had seen the heated look that shone in her eyes just by watching him as he undressed himself, but when Orihime licked her lips like that he couldn't tease her or hold back anymore. He unzipped his jeans and was out of his pants and boxers in one swift pull. He kneeled down at the foot of her futon where she continued to look at him. Not his face, but to his underlying problem.

"Orihime…?" he started, as if to quell her fears.

"Oh! The bedside table." She answered him with a bright smile.

Ichigo raised an orange brow at her in confusion but out of curiosity, obliged her and opened the small table. Inside were various sized condoms. Many of them.

Ichigo made a choking sound.

"I didn't know what kind to get, so… I just bought different kinds. Colors, sizes…"

"Magnum-sized... strawberry-flavored?" Ichigo asked, reading from a wrapper that he had plucked out of the drawer.

A squeak emanated from the woman beneath him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime flung an arm over her eyes in embarrassment.

"This one glows in the dark, apparently. Hey should we try it out and see if it works?" Ichigo pulled the auburn beauty's arm from her eyes and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Orihime pouted at Ichigo before sticking her tongue out at him. "Very funny. I was being considerate. I know you carry condoms in your wallet just in case, but that's not safe sex practice because it can wear through the condom wrapper in your wallet and rip the condom."

Ichigo blinked. He hadn't thought of that. Sure, he wanted kids with her someday, but now would be too soon. They'd have graduate from college first, then he would ask her to marry him. A slow grin worked its way onto his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Orihime's laughing voice called him back out of his thoughts.

"Nothing you need to know about now," Ichigo smiled down at her.

"Ah but Ichigo-"

She was silenced immediately by Ichigo's mouth, and quickly melted against him in his embrace. He kissed her thoroughly, hotly and deeply, raising the desire again. Her fingers found purchase in his unruly locks, stroking through his orange hair and slid down his corded neck to the hard muscles of his shoulders, scoring the flesh along the way.

Ichigo hissed, feeling her nails in his skin and rolled his hips into hers, rubbing his arousal against her wet sex. This was too much. He reached into the nightstand and sat back, ripping open the packet and slid the condom on as fast and as carefully as humanly possible.

Orihime bit her lip as Ichigo lowered himself slowly onto her lush body again. He placed tender kisses on her lips and and underside of her jaw. She had heard from some girls that it hurt, from stories that there was something about pain during the first intercourse. She wasn't scared per say, but she had seen what Ichigo looked like, the size of him, and she wondered if she would be able to accommodate him. But when Ichigo began to stroke the soft skin of her inner thighs, she relaxed again, parting them for him completely. He brushed against the apex of her sex several times, making her moan softly, arching off the bed and she hooked a leg around his waist, pushing him down into her.

Ichigo grit his teeth as he slid down into her entrance painstakingly slow. He knew this was going to be new for both of them, and he didn't want it to be uncomfortable for her. He gradually entered her, groaning and biting into her collarbone again, telling himself not to go too fast. To allow her to adjust and get used to his girth.

Orihime had closed her eyes when Ichigo had begun to enter her, not bracing herself for anything, but rather allowing the experience to happen. She was being stretched slowly. Ichigo was carefully, lovingly joining with her. Her heart swelled. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was surprised, that it wasn't painful at all. That everything she had heard or read was wrong, but at that time, she was so swept up in the overwhelming emotions of complete intimacy with the love of her life that she sincerely didn't care. She blinked away a few tears, smiling.

"Orihime," Ichigo whispered into her ear, placing a loving kiss under it. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm hmm. It's nice…" She responded. She rolled her hips forward to show him.

" _You are the only one, the only one..."_

Ichigo groaned, beginning to thrust into her, grinding into her, sending thrumming heat throughout their bodies. Orihime's lips parted in a loud cry when he slipped his fingers between them and rubbed her swollen nub again, his own sounds of pleasure echoing in the small bedroom as her inner walls would tighten around him with each stroke. He increased the pace, no longer languid thrusts but ones of incomparable desire. His pulse quickened as she trembled, constricting around him, pulling him into her deeper. He knew he couldn't hold back any longer

" _Who kept me living and I need you to see…"_

Orihime was lost in the absolute feeling and the incredible lust that pulsated through her frame. She knew she was almost reaching her peak, the heat was getting unbearable again in the most amazing way. Ichigo's fingers slid and stroked in time with each thrust, demanding her attention. Each piston like, gyrating motion had her almost seeing stars. She knew he was strong, but in this he was so powerful. She curled her fingers into his hair again and brought his hot mouth down on hers, kissing him with abandon, rolling her hips with his in a sensual dance.

The way Orihime was moving made him growl into her mouth in approval. Her firm, yet soft breasts were pressed heavily into his broad chest and her hard nipples rubbed along his skin making the sensations all the more real. He wanted more of her, and he'd never get enough. The way her muscles began to flutter and contract around him inside was driving him absolutely insane and he only craved more. He couldn't stop. Ichigo's movements became more frantic, more desperate for the feel of her. His need, his desire to fill her complete raged inside and shook him to his soul.

" _You are the only one, the only one…"_

She was close, she could feel it. The way the lights danced before her eyes, the intensity of the fire within her core, the electrical shocks rocking throughout her very being. The way he moved, the incredible burning ache within her climbing higher and higher as her voice resounded as well in a similar pitch. Orihime could barely take it, she felt as if she might burst into flames as he surged into her, his fingers swirling about her nub that she was sure she would break at any moment.

And she did. The world stopped, her hearing and sight went out. The only thing she could do was feel Ichigo, and the waves of pure, unadulterated pleasure that echoed and shuddered through her body, her heart, her soul. She was beyond reason, and she was beyond sense.

Ichigo opened his eyes as she came apart, watching her face in rapt intensity.

"Look at me," he all but demanded.

" _Who could save me now…"_

Orihime's vision and hearing slowly began to return and when she lowered her head to look into Ichigo's eyes, she saw raw hunger and a raging inferno a light in his amber irises as the bore into her.

She keened, mewled, scratched into his fleshed until her rocked her body with another world shattering orgasm. Her vision stay clear this time, her sense intact as she kept her eyes on his.

He only broke the gaze for a moment, closing his eyes in the intent of holding back his own impending orgasm, but his sanity was slipping through his fingers when she scored his tanned skin with her nails and gripped him inside tightly, fluttering so unbelievably, that he came apart, shooting into her. Ichigo's vision went white, his own guttural groan mixed with Orihime's panting and moans. He pumped a few more times before slowly pulling out of her and discarding the condom into the wastebasket beside her nightstand.

Ichigo pulled Orihime to him, holding her close and placed kisses and words of praise to her lips. He held her as she shook still and she buried her face into his neck, pressing her lips there and whispering her own words of praise.

"Marry me, Hime." Ichigo said against her lips when he drew her head up again to kiss her.

Orihime smiled against his mouth. "Ichigo... "

Wait.

She her eyes widened.

What did he just say to her?

"Ichigo!" She said again, this time in surprise. "D-did you just ask me to marry you?"

He ran his fingers through her hair and slowly threaded them into the long tresses while watching her eyes lovingly, intently before nodding. "Yes."

Happiness she had never felt before pricked her heart, entered and made a home for itself there. It warmed her body, the way his love had healed her entire soul. She blinked away a few tears wetting her stormy eyes.

"Yes…"

" _My love will always be unending. Your life I'll never stop defending. You're right. The only thing left I need is us together…"_

 _ **OMAKE:**_

" _Oh dear, what will we tell your father and sisters?"_

" _It can wait."_

" _Ah but Ichigo! The wedding! We need to tell our friends…"_

" _We have to wait until after graduation, Hime."_

" _Oh yeah…"_

" _Hey Ichigo?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _I love you."_

" _Love you too, Princess…"_


End file.
